Le Son de Ta Voix
by Caela-chan
Summary: C'est Halloween, et Matt veut regarder des films d'horreur. Mello ne le veut pas ; ils lui font bien trop peur. Mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose quand tu as quelqu'un pour repousser les monstres loin de toi. Traduction du One Shot de Living in a fantasy.


**Disclaimer :** Ce One Shot appartient à Living in a fantasy (u/421771/) et a été publié sous le titre "The Sound of Your Voice". Nous ne faisons que le traduire avec son accord. Tout ce qui est relié à Death Note ne nous appartient pas, et ne nous appartiendra jamais, je crois qu'il faut qu'on commence à s'y faire. Que le monde est cruel.

**Rating :** K+. C'est la première fois que je traduis autre chose que du M. Changement radical, les enfants. x)

**(Fantomatique) Note de Caela :** Ehh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, en cette soirée d'Halloween, Jilano et moi sortons bien deux petits OS sur le thème du jour ! :) Et je suis fière de noter qu'il s'agit ici du premier Matt/Mello que je traduis. :3 Un grand merci à Living in a fantasy pour nous avoir permis de traduire cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :) Je tenais également à remercier les derniers revieweurs anonymes sur nos OS_ Face to Face_, _Memories_, ainsi que sur _Second Chance_, puisque je n'ai malheureusement aucun moyen de leur répondre... En attendant, une très bonne lecture à tous, et j'espère une effrayante soirée, riche en émotions ! :D

**(Fantomatique) Note de Jilano :** Bonsoir les enfants ! Double trick or treat, en fait. :3 Parce qu'on se sent très généreuses pour Halloween. Et parce que personnellement, j'adore Halloween et l'ambiance d'Halloween. Côté projet perso, nous avons prévu pour ce soir d'aller voir Thor II, maquillées en zombies/vampires/sorcières/autres créatures un peu répugnantes. Plus donc qu'à espérer qu'on nous laisse entrer au cinéma. Bonne lecture à tous, bon trick-or-treating, bon visionnage de films d'horreurs ! 8D

* * *

******∞o∞o∞**

**Le Son de Ta Voix**

**∞o∞o∞  
**

* * *

**«** Allez, Mello, allons regarder les films ! »

À contrecœur, Mello abandonna sa chaise, à la cafétéria, alors qu'il venait de terminer sa troisième part de gâteau au chocolat, et suivit Matt jusqu'à sa chambre. Le roux faisait partie de ceux qui avaient une télévision dans sa chambre, et il était donc prévu qu'ils y regardent des films d'horreur; parce que c'était Halloween, et que cela faisait partie des choses à faire à Halloween.

Ce n'était pas que Mello n'aimait pas Halloween, bien au contraire. Il aimait s'amuser à effrayer les plus jeunes enfants et récupérer gratuitement des confiseries, non pas qu'à la Wammy's, mais également dans les quartiers alentours où des groupes d'orphelins s'amusaient à proposer des farces ou des bonbons. Les décorations minables ne le dérangeaient pas et il appréciait vraiment la fête qui était organisée pour l'anniversaire de L les années où celui-ci pouvait se libérer. Oui, tout lui convenait, mais s'il y avait quelque chose que Mello n'aimait pas vraiment, c'était les films d'horreur.

Le jeune garçon de onze ans n'aimait pas admettre cette faiblesse, aussi n'avait-il rien dit quand Matt avait voulu en regarder cette même nuit. Roger déconseillait habituellement aux plus jeunes de regarder des films d'horreur, mais les avait visiblement considéré assez vieux pour regarder n'importe quoi n'étant pas classifié « déconseillé aux moins de 18 ans ».

Matt ouvrit la porte et Mello le suivit à l'intérieur, refermant sans délicatesse la porte derrière lui, avant de s'asseoir par terre, devant la télévision, poussant de côté une manette de jeu vidéo et grognant lorsqu'il fut obligé de se pencher en avant pour se débarrasser des boîtiers de jeux vidéo qui le gênaient.

Matt déposa son sac de bonbons par terre, devant Mello, et s'approcha rapidement de la télévision. « Laisse-moi juste un peu de chocolat, d'accord ? » lui demanda Matt, choisissant leur premier film et le mettant en route. Mello acquiesça, fouillant joyeusement les confiseries de Matt à la recherche des barres chocolatées qu'il avait récupéré. Matt leva simplement les yeux au ciel et rejoignit son lit pour en enlever les coussins et la couverture, avant d'aller s'installer aux côtés de Mello, lâchant un coussin sur ses genoux et les recouvrant tous deux de la couverture.

Mello, grignotant déjà une petite barre chocolatée, rajusta la couverture d'un air absent alors que le titre du film apparaissait à l'écran. Le silence était total dans la pièce, et le titre s'effaça doucement, alors que le film débutait.

Pourtant, Mello commençait déjà à avoir peur. Matt n'avait rien remarqué, complètement hypnotisé par l'écran. La musique débuta lentement, et Mello se mit à penser que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver, même si cette mauvaise chose commençait à se faire attendre. Matt se pencha en avant alors que la musique s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, et une créature apparut derrière une adolescente pour la poignarder plusieurs fois avec un couteau. Mello sursauta et enserra inconsciemment le bras de Matt.

« Mince alors, regarde tout ce sang. » Il choisit de ne pas commenter le fait que Mello s'accrochait à lui, même s'il était relativement amusé par le fait que celui-ci ne le relâchât pas avant plusieurs minutes. « Je me demande si le Mal gagne dans un de ces films ? »

« Le Mal ne gagne jamais », marmonna Mello, serrant le coussin contre lui et regardant prudemment la télévision.

« Ça se peut, dans les films d'horreur », répliqua Matt, jetant un œil dans son sac à la recherche de confiserie. Sans mot, il en tira une barre chocolatée, et Mello s'en saisit, la déballant rapidement et l'enfournant dans sa bouche.

Mello fut grandement soulagé quand le premier film se termina. Malheureusement pour lui, il était seulement neuf heures, et ils avaient encore du temps pour le deuxième film que Matt avait sélectionné. « J'ai gardé le plus effrayant pour la fin », lui dit Matt alors qu'il se relevait, hésitant à quitter la chaleur de la couverture. Mello frissonna à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Le film était effectivement plus horrible que le premier, faisant sursauter les deux garçons, et Mello s'agripper plusieurs fois à Matt. Mello fut heureux que le film se finisse enfin, songeant qu'il pouvait aller se coucher et oublier l'intégralité de cette nuit. Il était à présent onze heures, et une grande majorité des enfants étaient endormis, aussi Mello murmura un « bonne nuit » à Matt et sortit silencieusement dans le couloir, avant de le traverser jusqu'à sa porte. Il parcourut suspicieusement le couloir du regard avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, allumant rapidement la lumière et vérifiant s'il était en sécurité dans la pièce. Quand le blond fut certain que rien n'allait lui sauter dessus, il se changea, éteignit la lumière, et se glissa dans son lit.

Le nombre de bruits étranges qu'on peut entendre, juste après un film d'horreur, est vraiment impressionnant. Mello fut incapable de se détendre alors qu'il tendait l'oreille, essayant d'entendre si quelque chose était assez étrange pour qu'il ait à s'en inquiéter. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le parquet grincer, dans le couloir. Le vent sifflait dehors, le forçant à se redresser et à ramener ses genoux contre son torse, guettant autour de lui l'éventuelle apparition d'ombres inhabituelles ou de mouvement.

Mello glapit lorsque quelque chose frotta contre son mur, et du coin de l'œil, il repéra un mouvement. Sautant hors du lit, il traversa rapidement sa chambre et alluma la lumière, retenant son souffle alors que son regard parcourait la pièce.

Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel, mais Mello était incertain. Il éteignit la lumière avec hésitation, et retourna lentement jusqu'à son lit, s'y allongeant et se forçant à se détendre.

Il ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. _'C'était un film. Ce n'était pas réel. Je n'ai rien à craindre. Garde tes yeux fermés, Mello. Endors-toi juste, et quand tu te réveilleras, tout ira bien.'_ Il y eut un craquement, et Mello pressa fermement ses paupières. _'Tout va bien, le bâtiment tremble juste un tout petit peu. C'est comme ça chaque nuit. Détend-toi, rien n'était réel.'_ La fenêtre grinça après un grand coup de vent. _'Matt n'a pas peur. D'ailleurs, il doit probablement être encore réveillé, et jouer à sa Gameboy. Il viendrait me voir si quelque chose arrivait. Alors, tout va bien.'_ Cette pensée le calma un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas étouffés, de l'autre côté de la porte. Glapissant doucement, Mello sauta hors de son lit, avant de s'éloigner le plus possible de sa porte, jusqu'à ce que les bruits de pas ne s'estompent.

_'Quelqu'un va juste chercher de l'eau, ou quelque chose du genre.'_

Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, avant de respirer profondément, et alla s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Se tournant vers la table de nuit, il plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir son réveil.

23:58.

Il frissonna. Il ne voulait pas se concentrer sur l'heure lorsque minuit arriverait. Minuit était l'heure la plus hantée de la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? C'était l'heure à laquelle les mauvaises choses arrivaient.

Ce fil de pensées ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Il regarda en direction de sa fenêtre alors qu'une autre bourrasque de vent l'agita, sursauta lorsqu'il croisa son reflet dans la vitre, et se détourna rapidement. La maison s'ébranla une nouvelle fois, faisant s'entendre de petits craquements. Il jura qu'il avait encore vu quelque chose se déplacer du coin de l'œil. Les images des créatures dans les films qu'ils avaient vus traversèrent son esprit.

23:59.

Il se rua hors de sa chambre.

Mello ne prit pas la peine d'être discret alors qu'il se ruait dans la chambre de Matt, refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui, avant d'aller se poster juste à côté du lit de Matt. Pourtant, il hésita. Il ne voulait pas que Matt le voie effrayé par un simple film d'horreur.

Minuit n'était qu'à quelques secondes cependant, aussi Mello attrapa doucement Matt et le secoua pour le réveiller.

Celui-ci sursauta et s'assit, son regard perdu se posant sur Mello. « Mel ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Mello ne dit rien mais monta par-dessus Matt et s'installa entre le mur et son ami. « Que... oh. Tu as peur ? » Encore une fois, Mello ne répondit pas, toujours tendu à ses côtés. Matt sourit gentiment et ramena la couverture autour d'eux. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Mello, tout va bien », dit-il en se recouchant. Le bruit de pas se refit entendre, et Mello se rapprocha de Matt, enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son ami. Matt referma tendrement ses bras autour de Mello, et le serra contre lui. « Tu ne dois pas te faire de souci. »

Mello agrippa le tee-shirt de Matt, mais son corps commençait à se détendre alors qu'il était à présent avec le roux. « Est-ce... tu vas rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? » demanda Mello, rougissant légèrement d'embarras.

Matt sourit gentiment et se pencha sur Mello, embrassant doucement sa tête. « Bien sûr. »

Cette fois-ci, Mello rougit pour d'autres raisons, levant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Matt. « Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas t'endormir et me laisser tout seul ? »

« Mello », répondit Matt avec sérieux. « Je ne te laisserai jamais seul. Je te le promets. »

Mello acquiesça. « Bien », déclara-t-il. Il regarda Matt pendant un moment, avant de se rapprocher et de poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. « Bonne nuit », dit-il, se rallongeant et se roulant en boule contre son ami.

Les joues du roux étaient brûlantes alors qu'il se déplaçait légèrement pour être plus confortablement installé, gardant Mello près de lui tandis que l'écho du vent qui continuait de gémir résonnait dans le bâtiment effroyablement silencieux.

« Matt ? »

Il remua. « Ouais ? »

« … Peux-tu me parler jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? »

« À propos de quoi ? »

« N'importe quoi. »

« D'accord », acquiesça Matt, fermant les yeux et posant sa joue sur la tête de Mello. « Hier, j'étais sur le point d'atteindre le dernier niveau dans Zelda quand Roger s'est ramené et a exigé que je sorte dehors – au moment où j'ai rejoint votre partie de foot. Au début, je lui ai dit d'aller voir ailleurs, mais il a menacé de me punir de ne pas l'écouter et de ne pas être poli, et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dehors avec toi. J'aurais pu jouer à ma Gameboy, mais Roger nous regardait depuis la porte, alors je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu... »

Les chuchotements de Matt continuèrent, et Mello sourit avec bonheur, alors qu'il se détendait finalement. Avec Matt à ses côtés, le gardant près de lui, il était sûr que rien ne le blesserait. Il s'endormit, bercé par la voix réconfortante de Matt, et l'effrayante pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit juste avant de sombrer fut : _'Pourquoi ne pas regarder d'autres films d'horreur dans les prochains jours ?'_

* * *

**(Fantomatique) Note de Caela :** Et voilà pour ce One Shot, très court, mais bien mignon, pas vrai ? :p N'hésitez pas à nous laissez un petit commentaire pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et qui sait, peut-être qu'avec ça, vous gagnerez un câlin de Matt et de Mello, et qu'ils accepteront de dormir avec vous ce soir pour vous protéger des vilains monstres d'Halloween. ;)


End file.
